1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system, apparatus, method, and computer readable storage medium for contracting out a part of an accepted request, which are suitable for use in placing and accepting an order for a three-dimensional circuit board that is to be processed and manufactured with rapid prototyping for example.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the division of work processes has been taking place in various fields, and it is common, for example, that a plurality of people are involved in processing and manufacture of just one item. For example, if a contractor accepts an order for processing and manufacture of a certain item, the contractor often contracts out a part of the processing and manufacture of the ordered item to other people (subcontractors).
In such a situation where a plurality of people are involved in processing and manufacture of a certain item, it is desired to efficiently carry out transactions such as placing an order from an orderer and contracting out to subcontractors as well as efficiently exchange design data or other data on the item.